The Purrfect Storm
by Shamrock Shannyn
Summary: Batman vs. Circe


Disclaimer: Batman and related characters are the properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

Summary: Batman vs. Circe, round two

Rating- PG/ T

Dedication: For Robin! This is my strange answer to your hug a cat day challenge. Hope you likey!

The Purrfect Storm

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Batman, my favorite crooner…" Circe commented in a seductive tone.

"Where IS SHE?" Batman demanded to know between clenched teeth. It was taking all his self control not to rip the sorceress' head off at the moment.

"Who darling?" Circe asked innocently as her smile grew wider.

Batman's eyes darted around the dark alley he had been led to. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…

"Catwoman, Circe. We can do this easy or hard but either way you WILL tell me where she is." Batman growled.

Circe had to admit she found his resolve and his confidence very intriguing.

"Oh fine. I'm through with her anyway. I just needed to put the kitty in her place. You can have her back but you have to do something first." Circe stated with mischief in her eyes.

"I'm NOT singing again, if that's what you're after." Batman's tone warned her not to push her luck. Yes, he was the most fascinating male she had ever encountered…

"So, you will sing to save Wonder Woman but not Catwoman. Very interesting." Circe baited. She watched in amusement as the exposed part of his face under his mask flashed red. Was it from anger or embarrassment she wondered?

"Catwoman, Circe! NOW!" Batman spat.

"Alright darling. All you have to do is find the kitty that is Catwoman and hug her. Once this is accomplished she will turn human once more. "Circe answered sweetly.

"What's the catch Circe?" Batman asked accusingly.

"I meant to mention that. If she is still in cat form at midnight then she will remain a cat for seven years. Oh, and you can hug only her to bring her back. I am after all a true romantic." Circe declared laughing. In a flash of light she was gone.

Batman checked his watch it was…11:48 p.m. He only had twelve minutes to find her…

Batman's muscular legs were running before he even commanded them. He had seen a pet store a few blocks away. It was a long shot but he had to try. Rain began to fall limiting his visibility as he darted from the alley to the street. Batman replayed Circe's words in his mind again and again. Would it be as straight forward as she had lead him to believe? Then it hit him. _You can hug only her to bring her back._

"If I pick up the wrong one…" Batman's voice trailed off. He stood outside the pet store window looking inside as the rain pelted down on him. He had less than five minutes left. He could break in and take a chance with one of these or…

Catwoman was too smart to be held in captivity for long. She wouldn't be in a pet store or pound. She would be free. But where would a free Catwoman in kitty form be in the middle of a rain storm??

There were no animals in sight. People either for that matter. The already darkened streets of Gotham were deserted out of respect for the upcoming storm. Batman fought back the urge to panic. He had two minutes left.

"Think like Selina" Batman chanted to himself. Then, again before he even consciously gave the command, his body was moving forward, giving it everything he had. He reached the sleek Batmobile with thirty seconds to spare. Opening the canopy he smiled and grabbed up the sleeping kitten that had curled up in the driver's seat.

Hugging her up close, Batman kissed her head softly, gently stroking the long ebony silk fur that embodied her. She purred and licked his face and suddenly weighed a hell of a lot more than she had only seconds before.

Batman stood outside the Batmobile with the rain coming down in buckets, content to just hold his kitten that had now reverted back to human form.

"What took you so long handsome?" Catwoman asked. Batman was amazed that she still sounded as though she were purring.

Batman didn't comment but he made no effort to put her down either. Holding her closer he drew her into a slow deep kiss. A wet one that had nothing to do with the rain falling down…


End file.
